Christmas Eve Will Find Me
by themistrollsin
Summary: Becky has one wish, for a family. She didn't expect for the wish to come true. But she doesn't know how she got to this life.
1. The Wish

**Chapter One – The Wish**

Becky walks into her best friend's house and wipes her feet. "Hello," she calls out. She unzips her coat as she sees Charlotte walk in from the kitchen. "Good morning, bestie."

Charlotte laughs as she hugs Becky. "Morning. I'm so glad you could come."

"Like I would miss our annual trip." She smiles at the taller woman. "Even if I am the fifth wheel."

"You know damn well that's not what you are."

She does know that. However, it doesn't mean Becky doesn't feel that way occasionally. "I know that." She looks past Charlotte to see Roman walk in. "Big Dog!"

Roman snorts. "Hey, Squirt," he says as he hugs her. "Where are your things?"

"In my car. I figured I'd grab them when we were leaving."

"Nonsense. Gimme your keys."

"Roman…"

"Don't argue with me, Irish."

Becky laughs as she hands him her keys. "I actually beat Dean and Renee?" she asks Charlotte.

"You did," Charlotte says as they walk to the kitchen. "Dean overslept apparently."

"Of course he did." Becky sits down at the counter. "Good thing we don't have to be anywhere at an exact time."

"Right? I think it's Renee's fault. She probably kept him up all night last night."

"Wouldn't surprise me."

Charlotte and Becky had started this tradition back in college. Becky had moved to the United States to go to college; which is where she met Charlotte. They became instant friends. When it came to Christmas break, Becky was planning on just staying at the dorms. It was much easier than flying back home to a place she probably wasn't welcome anyways. Charlotte wouldn't hear of it. She insisted that Becky come with her. And instead of going to Charlotte's home, they ended up in a small town after Charlotte's car broke down. It ended up being the best trip ever. The town was perfect.

They've continued the tradition over the years, even after Charlotte and Roman got together. That pulled in Roman's best friend as well; who Becky actually went on a date with. The third year Roman and Dean came Dean brought his girlfriend, Renee. Since then it's been the five of them. Charlotte and Roman even got married here. There have been plenty of times that Becky feels like the fifth wheel. She knows that the two couples love her; but they're also in very serious relationships. It's what Becky wants.

* * *

Becky settles into her room at the small inn they stay at; Double A Inn. She sits down on the end of the bed and looks around the room. It's the room she gets every year. She can't help but smile as she takes in the decorations. One of these years, she's going to have to insist on helping set up. Of course she knows that Anna wouldn't have it.

After she gets unpacked, Becky walks downstairs to the main living area. She finds Charlotte and Renee standing at the front window and joins them. "You're missing two," she says.

Charlotte smiles the woman. "I wouldn't say missing," she says. "They're out back helping Andrew get more wood."

"Andrew has already put them to work? I think this is a record."

Renee laughs softly. "Dean actually offered this year. Probably so Andrew didn't ask him first."

"Naturally."

The day continues with all of the annual festivities. The five friends join in most, just like they always do. After dinner, they sit around the living room to make their yearly ornaments. Anna had made Charlotte and Becky the first year they were here despite both saying they shouldn't be in a tradition they weren't part of. This is the one tradition that Becky is thrilled to be able to a part of every year.

"So Anna," Renee says when the owner walks into the room. "When are the kids coming in?"

Anna smiles over at the group. "Stephanie and her family will be here in the morning. Jacob had a big meeting today that he couldn't miss. Ricky and his family are actually here. They just went to the city for the day. Last minute shopping apparently. And don't tell Andrew, but I have a big surprise for him. Our other son and his three kids will be here soon too."

"The long lost son comes home, huh?"

"Something like that. Andrew doesn't know though. Honestly, I'm not sure how he's going to take it. So I figure the best way to do it is have him see Allen."

"Could be the best way."

Becky had almost forgotten that Anna and Andrew have another son. She doesn't know much about what actually happened. She knows there was a fight between Andrew and Allen, but that's it. She has to wonder if it was worth losing ten years over. Of course, she really can't say anything because she has a strained relationship with her own family. If it weren't for Charlotte, Roman, Dean, and Renee she'd be completely alone.

Later that night, when Becky knows the other four are in for the night, she pulls her boots on and grabs her coat before walking downstairs. She walks outside, shoving her hands in the pockets of her coat. She's never done this before, but she feels like going for a walk tonight. She needs to think and be alone in the fresh air. She walks toward the town square too see the tree, even if it isn't lit yet. It's beautiful even when dark.

Becky stops by the low wooden fence that's around the tall tree. She isn't sure how it's so beautiful even with the lights out. Of course it could only be her who thinks this. She takes a deep breath, enjoying the slight burn of the cold air in her lungs. The only thing that could make this better would be someone to share this moment with. And she isn't talking about Charlotte. While she has loved every moment she's shared with Charlotte, she wants to find her someone to spend this moment with.

Looking up at the angel at the top of the tree, Becky can't help but smile sadly. "I wish I had a family to share this with," she says softly. At that moment a cold gust of wind blows around her. She shivers a little before turning to head back to the inn.


	2. Wish Come True

**Chapter Two – Wish Come True**

When Becky wakes up, she can hear the giggles of young girls. She smiles a little. _Must be the Garnett twins_. She rolls over to curl up once again, but she bumps into a hard body. What? She opens her eyes and is met broad shoulders and shaggy brown hair. She turns away quickly, trying to slide out of bed. However, the man is wrapping an arm around her and pulling her back against him.

"Mornin', Darlin'."

Darling? She quickly pulls out of his hold and practically falls out of bed. She spins around and stares down at the man. "Who are you? What are you doing in my room?"

The man frowns at her. "Look, I know we had a fight last night, but come on."

"Fight? Last night. What?" She rests her hand on her forehead, finally looking around the room. She gasps. This isn't her room. This isn't even the Double A Inn. She walks over to the window and stares outside. "Where am I?"

"Darlin', are you okay?"

Becky tenses when the man, she wishes she at least knew his name, wraps his arms around her from behind. What's going on? "I um…" She's thankful when she hears a phone ringing.

"We aren't done with this." He kisses the side of her neck before walking away. "This is Allen."

Allen, okay, at least she has a name now. Becky turns and watches him sit down on the bed. This is crazy. She's dreaming. She has to be dreaming. That's the only explanation for this. Becky runs a hand through her long hair. As she's bringing her arm back down, she spots rings on her finger. What? She stares at her hand.

"So you wanna tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

Becky looks up to see Allen standing in front of her again. "Allen, listen…"

"Whoa, back up. Since when do you call me Allen?"

She stares at him, her eyes wide. "What?"

"You haven't called me Allen since the day we met."

"I haven't?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you feeling okay?" He reaches out and rests his hand on her forehead. "Darlin', what's going on?"

"I don't know." Becky frowns. "I… where are we?"

"Where are we? You're joking, right?" He takes a step back. "Why don't you shower? I have to go make sure the kids aren't tearing each other's hair out."

Becky watches him walk out of the room. "Kids? I have kids?"

After showering and getting dressed, in clothes she's never seen before, Becky finds her way downstairs. She follows the voices and ends up in the kitchen. Three kids… three boys. Three kids? How long have they been married?

"Feel better?" Allen… she now has to figure out what she calls him… asks.

Becky nods. "Yeah, I guess." She looks at the kids, realizing that they all look like Allen.

"Good." He steps over and wraps an arm around her waist. "I'm sorry about last night." He leans down and kisses her softly.

Becky wants to pull back; after all she's never kissed this man in her life right? But she can't bring herself to actually do so. It feels right, perfect even. Allen pulls back and meets her gaze.

"I need to go shower now before I end up being late. You're picking Hunter up from practice, right?"

"I am?"

"Please tell me you didn't forget. I can't get out of work in time. You said you would pick him up."

"Yeah, of course. Sorry."

Allen reaches up and rubs Becky's cheek with his thumb. "Sure you're okay?"

No! She's not okay. She's in some crazy world where she's married to a man that she's never met with three kids she doesn't ever remember having. "Yeah. Must have slept funny."

"Okay." He kisses her again. "I'm going to go grab a shower."

Becky looks at the kids after Allen walks out. Now what? Two of the boys, who she's guessing are the older two, are staring at her and she doesn't know what she's supposed to do now. "Umm…"

"You look like you've seen a ghost," one of the boys says. He walks over and looks up at Becky. "There's something off about you."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hunter."

The boy snorts. "Seriously? You've been in this family for four years and you still can't tell us apart?"

"What?"

"I'm Casey. He's Hunter. We don't look that much alike."

"Right, sorry." She frowns. Four years? So she isn't their mother? "Of course, Casey."

"Hmm… you look scared."

"Casey, leave her alone," Hunter says as he joins Casey. "Maybe she really isn't Becky."

"Who else would she be?" Casey pushes his brother before they walk back to the table.

Okay, she has two of the names; Casey and Hunter. Now she just has to figure out the other name and what she calls Allen. She wrinkles her nose at the thought. She also has to figure out how to get back to her own reality. But how can she do that when she doesn't know how she got here? There are so many things she has to figure out.

"Becky, are you okay?" Casey asks. "I mean really. I mean I was just kidding before, but you really seem like something is going on."

Becky walks over and sits down at the table. "It's complicated."

"Are you and Dad okay?"

"I think so." She wrinkles her nose again. What if they aren't? But they seemed to be.

"You were fighting last night."

"All couples fight." It's the truth, but is it their truth?

Allen walks back in a short time later. "Okay, I'm heading out to work. Hunter, Mrs. Jackson will pick you up to bring you to your practice. Becky will pick you up."

Becky watches as he kisses each of the boy's heads before walking over to her. She looks up at him.

"I'll be home for dinner." He leans down and kisses her. "I don't know if I'll be able to call at lunch. I have a lot going on today. All right, I'll see everyone tonight."

The day goes surprisingly well. It changes when Becky has to go and pick Hunter up. Casey is sitting in the passenger seat while Tucker is settled in the back seat as Becky starts the SUV. Tucker, she'd finally learned his name around lunch. But then she realizes that she has no idea where she's going. She glances over at Casey.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"Seriously?" Casey sighs. "The school. That's where they hold the show every year. And every year that's where we pick Hunter up."

"Oh." Becky nods. "Of course." She goes to put the SUV into gear but stops just as quickly. "Where's school?"

Casey is immediately turning to look at Becky. "Okay, tell me what's going on."

Becky looks at him. "Casey…" She lets out a soft breath. "How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"Okay. I'm going to tell you something that is going to sound crazy. But I need you to believe me."

"Just tell me."

"When I went to bed last night, I was somewhere else. I was a different person. When I woke up, I was here. I don't know what's going on or where I am."

Casey narrows his eyes as he watches her carefully. "So it's like you were transported to another life?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Do you believe me?"

"Where were you last night?"

"At an inn in Garland, Kansas. Where are we now?"

"Appleton, Kansas."

"Do you believe me?"

"I think so."

"I need you to help me, Casey. I know it's a lot to ask. But I don't know what I'm doing."

"You call Dad AJ. You're the only one who does."

"I am? Why?"

"I don't know. Our Mom called him AJ once and he told her to never call him that again. But when we met you that's what you called him."

"You never asked him about it?"

"No."

"Did I ever ask?"

"I don't think so."

"Maybe I should." She reaches out and rests her hand on Casey's cheek. "Thank you, Casey. Now will you help me get to the school?"

"What are you going to tell Dad?"

"I don't know."

"I don't think you should tell him. After… well, I just don't think you should."

She smiles sadly at him. "I'll keep that in mind. Now school. We have to get your brother."


	3. AJ

**Chapter Three – AJ**

Becky pulls dinner out of the oven, setting the dish on top of the stove. She glances over when Casey walks over. "Well?" she asks.

"Looks like every other time you've made it," he says.

"Good." She wrinkles her nose when she hears the door from the garage open. She just hopes it tastes the same. She sees AJ walk into the room out of the corner of her eye. "Just in time."

AJ smiles at her. "As always," he says as he steps over. He rests his hand on her back. "Smells amazing." He leans down to give her a quick kiss. "I'm going to go change and I'll be right back."

"Okay." She watches him walk out of the room.

"I think you should follow him," Casey says softly.

Becky raises an eyebrow. "Do I normally do that?"

"Sometimes. But with what happened this morning it may be good."

She nods. "Okay." Becky walks upstairs and into the bedroom. She gasps when she sees AJ with his shirt off. "Oh God. I'm sorry." She turns away quickly, not without taking one more look at his perfectly sculpted chest.

"Sorry? What the hell are you sorry for? This is your bedroom too. And Babe, you've seen me naked before. Sure, it's been a while, but still."

"I have?" She turns around as she realizes how ridiculous her question was.

"Considering we've been together for four years and married for almost three, I would hope you've seen me naked. Otherwise I have failed as a man."

Becky laughs. "No of course." She watches as AJ pulls another shirt on. "How was work?"

"Exhausting. Sometimes I really hate being a mechanic." He shrugs. "But I don't think I could do anything else."

She smiles as he walks over to her. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." AJ wraps his arms around her waist. "You okay?"

"Why am I the only one who calls you AJ?"

"Because I like the way you say it." He shrugs. "When I was little, I was AJ for a short time. But then it was back to Allen. You called me AJ in a joking manner one time and I loved the way it rolled off your tongue with your accent."

Becky smiles up at him. "Really?"

He nods. "Yes, really." He leans down and kisses her. "What brought this on?"

"I don't know. Just got curious. We should probably head back down before the kids eat everything."

AJ chuckles. "Probably a good idea. But one more kiss first." He kisses her once again, this time with a little more force behind it.

Becky is surprised by the kiss. She shouldn't allow it to happen, but she can't seem to pull herself away. She's sure she whimpers when AJ sucks on her bottom lip. "AJ…"

"I know." He slides his hands down her back. "But tonight." He gives her one last kiss before finally stepping back.

Becky licks her lips nervously as AJ takes her hand. Tonight? Could she let something happen? She doesn't know him. But… they're married. Even if she doesn't know this life, she is wearing his ring.

* * *

Becky leans against the headboard that night. She glances over at the bathroom where AJ is. "Did Tucker finally go to sleep?" she asks.

AJ chuckles. "Well, he's in bed. Whether or not he's asleep is up in the air." He walks out of the bathroom. "All the boys were wild tonight." Reaching back, AJ pulls his shirt off.

Becky chews on her bottom lip as she watches his every move. "Must be a full moon."

"Must be." He crawls into bed. "Come here." He tugs on Becky's leg. "Come here."

She lets him pull her into a laying position. She watches as he shifts to lie directly beside her. When she meets his gaze, she knows the look in his eye. How is she supposed to let this happen?

AJ leans down and kisses her softly. He shifts to settle between her legs. He can feel her hesitation. Lifting up, he looks down at her. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing," Becky answers. She reaches up and rests her hands on his cheeks.

"Are you sure?" He watches her carefully.

"Yeah." She knows she shouldn't, but she pulls him down and kisses him. Even if she doesn't let it go further than this she wants to feel his mouth on hers.

AJ lets out a moan as he deepens the kiss. Becky shifts enough to wrap her arms around him. She curls her fingers along his shoulder blades. She can feel AJ slip a hand down to tug at her shirt. She should put a stop to this. She shouldn't let this happen, but it feels so good. She pushes him up and meets his gaze.

"What?" AJ asks. "Bec, it's been too long." He kisses her again.

"How long?" Becky asks against his mouth. She gasps when he thrusts this hips forward, letting her feel how much he wants this.

"Seriously?" He pulls up and looks at her. "What's going on with you? You've been acting weird all day. And don't tell me nothing. There's something going on and I think I have a right to know."

Becky licks her lips as she watches him. She's about to say something when they're both startled by yelling. AJ growls as he climbs out of bed.

"Damn it," he mutters. "Casey Lee and Hunter Jack!"

Becky sits up as AJ walks out of the room. Should she go with him? She wrinkles her nose a little as she slides out of bed. She makes her way to the hall and sees AJ standing between the two older boys.

"I don't care," AJ says. "Go to bed." He points to the two bedrooms. "Now. I do not want to hear another peep out of you two. Do you understand me?"

"He started it!" Hunter yells.

"And I'm finishing is." AJ pushes the boys toward their room. "Bed, now." When the doors slam closed, AJ sighs and turns back to their bedroom. He smiles a little when he sees Becky leaning against the door frame.

"Everything okay?" Becky asks.

"Probably," AJ answers. "Just being typical brothers." He shrugs as he walks closer to Becky. "Now, I think we should finish what we started." He slides an arm around her waist and is about to kiss her when he hears Tucker's door open. He groans quietly.

"Daddy," Tucker says. "My tummy hurts."

AJ turns and looks at his youngest son. "It does?" He smiles a little when Tucker simply nods. "Okay. Go back to your room. I'll be right there." He turns to Becky. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Becky asks.

"It's always something that's interrupting us lately."

She shrugs. "It happens." She's actually thankful that this is happening. Now she doesn't have to try to stop what was going to happen.

"Come here." AJ kisses her softly. "Go on to bed."


	4. Fix

**Chapter Four – Fix**

Becky manages to slide out of bed the next morning before AJ has a chance to pull her back against him. She glances at the bed to find him still asleep. She isn't sure when he had come to bed. After she went to bed, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. She has to wonder how long AJ was in with Tucker. When she walks out of the bathroom, she sees AJ sitting up in bed.

"Morning," AJ says. He runs a hand through his hair as he watches her.

"Morning," Becky says. "Did I wake you?" She sees the look in his eyes change.

"I wish you would have." He motions for her to come back to bed. "Come over here."

"AJ…"

He sighs. "Right." He climbs out of bed. "Heaven forbid you want to touch your husband."

She watches him walk into the bathroom, jumping when the door slams closed. She runs a hand through her hair. What just happened? She steps over to the door. She's about to knock when she hears heavy breathing. Her eyes widen as she takes a step back. Is he…? It wouldn't surprise her. He obviously didn't get a release last night. And she isn't sure how long it had been for _them_. It isn't fair to him. But can she let herself be with him when this isn't her life? She finally makes her decision but it's too late. The bathroom door opens.

"AJ…"

"Just don't," AJ says.

Becky watches him walk out of the bedroom. Now what is she supposed to do? She licks her lips as she follows AJ. "AJ, stop."

AJ spins around at the top of the stairs. "What? What could you possibly have to say right now? I must be failing as a man and a husband if you want nothing to do with me."

"You think I want nothing to do with you? Were you not there last night?"

"And you see how that worked out. This is how it's been for far too long." He shakes his head. "Forget it. I'm done fighting."

"You're the only one fighting."

"For more than one thing, right?" He stares at Becky. "What are we doing, Becky? I have tried to fix this. But if I'm the only one in this…" He shrugs. "Figure out what you want, because I can't keep doing this. I love you, Becky. But one second you're all in and then the next I'm lucky I can get a hello out of you. I have tried over and over again, but apparently it's not enough. You…"

"Dad," Casey says walking out of his room.

AJ sighs. "Sorry, Case. We didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. Stop fighting. I hate when you fight. And you never give Becky a chance to talk."

"Casey…"

"It's the truth. And right now you need to back off."

"Excuse me? Who do you think you're talking to?"

"Casey," Becky says. "It's okay."

"No, it's not okay. He has no right to talk to you like that."

Becky moves in front of AJ when he steps back up into the hall. "Go downstairs."

"Not until I have a talk with my son."

"I'm hers too."

"You are my son."

Becky stares up at AJ. She may not know this life, but she's damn sure she would treat these boys as if they were hers. "You're a jackass." She pushes past AJ and runs down the stairs before walking out of the house.

"Becky!"

She regrets walking outside the moment she does. She doesn't have a coat and she only has her slippers on her feet. She sits down on the front porch swing, pulling her knees up to her chest. How could AJ say that? Now she really wishes she could remember everything. When the door opens, she looks up. She expects to see AJ walking out, instead it's Casey.

"I brought your coat," Casey says.

She takes it from him. "Thank you." She pulls it on as Casey sits down beside her.

"He's wrong, Becky. I'm yours too."

Becky slides her arms around him as he leans closer to her. "Do I treat you three like you're my own?"

"You have since the beginning. Even before you were married."

"Good." She kisses the top of his head. "You've heard us fight?"

"Yes. You've been fighting a lot lately."

"I'm sorry you have to listen to it."

"I just don't want you to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere, Casey." She may not know what's going on, but she does know that she could never leave the kids. She has to wonder if this is why she was put here; to fix this. Now she just has to figure out how. "Casey, I need your help."

Casey pulls back and looks at Becky. "Anything."

"I think I know why I was put here. I think it was to fix all of this. So I need your help to do that. Can you help me?"

"Yes." He frowns. "What happens if you get sent back?"

"I don't know, Casey. I wish I could answer that."

"What do you need help with?"

"I need to know what your Dad and I have been fighting about."

"I think the better question is what haven't you been fighting about. The fight from the other night was because of me. I got into trouble at school and you didn't think Dad was being fair. But since you've been around this is the time of year you two battle."

"Why?"

"You think he should see his parents."

Becky frowns. "He doesn't see them?"

"Not in a long time. I was a baby the last time he saw them. I don't know what happened really. But I know that him and my Grandpa had a fight."

"Your Grandpa. AJ's Dad?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

* * *

Becky walks into the garage where she hears AJ moving around. She finds him standing at the workbench. "Hey," she says.

AJ glances back. "Hey," he says.

"I think we should talk." She watches as he turns and leans against the cabinets. "They may not be mine biologically, but they are my boys too."

"I know." He sighs. "I know. I'm sorry." He crosses his arms over his chest. "I didn't mean it. I shouldn't have said it. You've treated them like yours since the day you met them."

Becky walks over and leans against the cabinets beside AJ. "Seems we do this every year."

"Becky…"

"I'm not trying to start anything. I'm just trying to figure out why it always gets to this." She looks up at him.

"I've already told you that I don't want to talk about my parents."

"Maybe it's time we did though."

"Why? What is the big deal?"

"They're your parents, AJ. That's the big deal. What would you do if Casey stopped talking to you?"

AJ rubs the back of his neck. "It's not the same thing. I'm not like my father so it won't ever get to that."

She watches him. "You ever going to tell me what happened?"

"Dad and I had a falling out. That's all you need to know."

"Don't you think as your wife I should know why I've never met my in-laws?"

He growls. "Just drop it, Becky. Every year you do this and every year it's the same thing. And I'm tired of it."

"Hmmm…" She pushes away from the cabinets and walks toward the door. "Maybe it's time that you make a change then."


	5. Over Ten Years

**Chapter Five – Over Ten Years**

Becky is helping the boys make Christmas cookies the following afternoon when she hears the garage door open. She isn't surprised by the look Casey gives her. She smiles at the oldest boy. "It's okay," she says.

"But…"

"Don't worry about it. I need you to trust me."

Casey nods. "I do."

"Good." She looks over when AJ walks in, frowning slightly when she sees him with a small bouquet of flowers.

AJ walks over and holds the flowers out to her. "These are for you," he says.

She takes them and looks at him. "They're beautiful."

He leans down and kisses her softly. "I think we should talk later."

She can feel panic roll through her. "AJ…"

"It's not bad." He kisses her forehead. "You're stuck with me for as long as you'll have me."

She smiles a little. "Okay. Dinner's in the oven."

"Do I have time to grab a shower?"

"Yeah." She smells the flowers. "Thank you for the flowers."

"You're welcome." He gives her one last kiss before walking around to kiss the tops of each boy's heads and moves out of the room.

Becky watches him walk out. She has to wonder what he wants to talk to her about. He said it isn't bad, but that doesn't make her feel any better.

* * *

Becky closes Casey's door after saying good night. She chews on her bottom lip as she makes her way to the stairs. AJ is in the family room waiting for her; after having already said good night to the boys. Now Becky just has to walk down to figure out what AJ wants to talk to her about.

"Just go, Becky," she mutters. She walks down the stairs and into the family room where she finds AJ sitting on the couch. She moves to sit down beside him. "AJ…"

"It was Casey's first Christmas. And like every other Christmas, we were at my parent's inn. It's a family tradition. To the point that even people who aren't our family is involved. Everyone who stays at the inn gets involved. Anyways, we were all outside in the snow. Casey was playing with Beckett, Stephanie's oldest. My Mom mentioned something about Casey's coat not being warm enough to which I argued. Michelle picked the coat out for him. She's from Chicago, so she obviously knows cold weather. So I didn't doubt her when she told me that it was warm enough."

Becky watches AJ as he shakes his head. It's almost like he's fighting with himself right now. "AJ…"

"The next morning when we come down for breakfast, Dad brings out a brand new coat for Casey. He insisted that the one we had wasn't good enough. I lost it. I told him that Casey was my son and I knew what I was doing. I hated that he was questioning our parenting. I hated that he did this in front of everyone. I said some things that I later regretted. He told me I was ungrateful." He shrugs. "It escalated to something that I'm not proud of. That afternoon we packed up and left. I haven't been back since then. I haven't talked to my father since that morning. I've only talked to my Mom a handful of times."

"What's your Mom said about it?"

"Tells us like it is. We're both stubborn." He looks at Becky. "I'm not proud of what happened, but I can't change it either."

"No, you can't. But it doesn't mean you can't start over." She watches as he drops his head back. "You had a fight. It happens."

"And now I haven't talked to him in over ten years." He looks at Becky. "What kind of son does that?"

"It doesn't make you a bad person, AJ. You aren't. You're a good man. Everyone makes mistakes. I'm not saying you did. Honestly, it actually sounds like you both did."

"How can I face him?"

"I don't know. I wish I had an answer. But…" She shifts so she can face him. "Let me ask you a question. How would you feel if you were never able to meet your own grandparents?"

AJ frowns at the question. "Well, when you put it like that…" He sighs. "You haven't changed your mind about me after hearing how dumb I was?"

She leans over and kisses him softly. "No." She rests her hand on his cheek as she meets his gaze. "So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know." He leans into her touch. "I need to sit down and think about everything. Maybe call my Mom."

"I think that's a good idea." She kisses him again. "I will stand behind you whatever you decide."

"Thank you."


	6. I'll Stand By You

**Chapter Six – I'll Stand By You**

Becky walks into the kitchen to find AJ on the phone. She sees the look on his face and isn't sure if she should be worried or not. AJ looks over and gives her a small smile. She walks over and leans against the counter beside him. Her stomach flutters when AJ reaches over and rests his hand on her hip. It's a feeling she's not sure if she's ever felt before. She bites her bottom lip when he pulls her closer, sliding his hand around to rest on her butt. Before she can think of anything else to do, he's setting his phone down on the counter.

"Everything okay?" she asks.

"I don't know," he answers. He moves to stand in front of her. "There's been a mandatory meeting called at work." He rests his forehead on hers. "It doesn't sound good though. I don't know what's going on for sure."

She rests her hands on his chest. "Meaning what?"

"I could be looking for a new job. It's something that we've known for a while. And I've already been looking. You know that."

She slides her hands up to rest on his cheeks. "Did we ever talk about you opening up your own shop?"

He grins. "It's been brought up. I just never really thought about it." He shrugs. "I know nothing about owning my own business."

"Everyone has to start somewhere. I'm sure you could find someone that could help you out."

He nods. "You know…" He sighs. "Maybe I'll talk to Roman and Dean."

Becky smiles. "That's a good idea."

"For now…" He smirks. "Boys are outside playing in the snow. They'll be out there for hours. How about you and I have a little fun of our own?" He kisses her softly.

Becky lets out a soft noise when he deepens the kiss. Can she let this happen? She knows what her body wants, but can she possibly take this to the next level? She can't remember the last time she had sex; she's pretty sure she and AJ haven't had sex in ages.

"Then I guess we better move this upstairs," she whispers against his mouth.

He smiles and rests his hands on her thighs. "My pleasure." He lifts her up with ease and she wraps her legs around him. He makes it to the bottom of the stairs when the front door opens and the boys are running in. "Hey! Why are you running into the house with your wet boots?" That's all it takes for the boys to come to a halt.

Becky kisses the side of his neck before she drops her legs to stand again. "Looks like we'll have to wait."

AJ lets out a soft breath. "I swear I may never have sex again." He steps around and looks at the boys. "Well?"

"We're thirsty," Casey answers.

"Okay. That still doesn't answer my question. You know when you come in from the snow you take your boots and snow gear off, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Then let's do that before you traipse through the house."

Becky watches as the boys walk back to the front door. AJ moves over to stand at the banister and looks up at her.

"We can try again tonight," he says softly. He leans up and kisses her. "But you'll probably fall asleep before I can even make it into bed."

She smiles before kissing him again. "Maybe not." She kisses him again. "Maybe I'll surprise you."

He chuckles. "Maybe you will. Wouldn't be the first time. You surprise me all the time."

"Get a room," Casey mutters as he passes them and walks to the kitchen.

AJ groans. "Casey Andrew…"

"Relax, Dad, I was kidding."

Becky smiles as she watches AJ follow the boys to the kitchen, muttering under his breath. She may not know anything about their past, but she can feel herself falling for him now. She knows she shouldn't, because this isn't her life. But he makes it difficult to look at him in any other light.

* * *

Becky climbs into bed that night and watches as AJ closes the door. She smiles at him when he leans against it. "You look exhausted," she says. "And here you thought I'd be the one asleep."

AJ snorts as he walks over to the bed. "You're funny. Tucker did not want to go to sleep. He kept talking about losing you."

Becky frowns. "What? Why didn't you come get me? I know I had already said good night to him…"

"It's okay. He finally calmed down and understood that you weren't going anywhere."

She nods. "Good. Did he say why he thought that?"

"No. He might have had a bad dream or something and just now finally let it all out."

She frowns again. "He did hug me longer than usual tonight. I should have known something was wrong."

"Becky, don't blame yourself." He moves to lie down beside her. "These things happen." He reaches over and takes her hand.

"I know. Doesn't mean I like it."

"I know." He tugs on her hand. "Come here."

She smiles as she allows him to pull her over. She shifts to straddle his thighs. "Is this when we try again?"

He rubs her thighs and smiles. "In a few minutes. First I want to talk to you."

She nods as she takes his hands, linking their fingers together. "Okay. I'm all ears."

He tugs her closer to give her a quick kiss. "I've been doing a lot of thinking. And I think it's time."

She watches him carefully. "Time for what? Is this about our conversation this morning?"

"No. This is about my parents." He meets her gaze. "I called my Mom this afternoon. I figured it was time to at least do that. And we talked. And… you had said you'd support me in whatever I decided. So I hope you don't get mad."

"Tell me."

"We're going to my parents' for Christmas."

Becky smiles widely. "Really?"

AJ nods. "Really. You're okay with that?"

"Yes, of course."

He tugs her in and kisses her. "We'll just have to make sure to tell Tucker that Santa will find us there."

She smiles. "We will definitely do that. How'd your Dad take it?"

"Mom didn't tell him. So we'll all find out together. I'm hoping that at least he'll want his grandsons there."

She nods. "No matter what, I'm here. I'll stand by you."


	7. I Guess So

**Chapter Seven – I Guess So**

Becky wakes up the next morning when she hears a knock on the bedroom door. She rolls over to curl up behind AJ, but finds the bed empty. She groans as she wipes her eyes. As she opens her eyes, she realizes that she's back at the inn. She sits up quickly and looks around. "What?" she mutters. She runs a hand through her hair. The knock sounds again.

"Becky, you awake?" Charlotte asks.

Becky hurries out of bed and opens the door. She finds her best friend standing on the other side. Charlotte raises an eyebrow with a smile.

"Good morning," Charlotte says. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Becky shakes her head. "No, just been…" She shrugs. "I don't know. Must have slept funny. Let me grab a quick shower."

"No problem. Can I come in and wait?"

"Of course."

Charlotte closes the door behind her. "Sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." Becky grins. "The dream I had was just so real I guess."

"Those are the worst. Go shower, I'll be here. If we're lucky, we'll be able to see the moment Anna and Andrew's son gets here."

Becky looks over at Charlotte after she finishes braiding her hair a short time later. Normally she would take the time to dry her hair, but doesn't feel like it this morning. "Okay," she says. "I'm ready."

Charlotte turns from the window. "I think he's here," she says.

Becky walks over and looks down to the small parking lot where a man and three boys are gathered at the back of an SUV. There's a familiarity about them, but Becky pushes it aside. "Well, let's go down so we can see the reunion."

"And hope it's a happy one."

Becky follows Charlotte downstairs just as the front door opens. When she sees the three boys walk in, her eyes widen. No, this can't be. She gasps when she sees AJ walk through the door. This can't be happening. She watches as Anna runs through and hugs the man.

"I can't believe you're really here," Anna says.

"Well, believe it."

"And the boys. Oh my goodness. I'm going to guess that this is Casey."

"That's Casey. And then that's Hunter and Tucker. Boys, this is your Grandma. Let her cry over you."

Charlotte nudges Becky. "Hey, what's with you?" she asks.

Becky shakes her head. "No," she mutters. She steps down from the stairs, never taking her eyes off AJ.

"No what? Becky, what the hell is wrong with you?"

She finally looks at Charlotte. "What? Sorry, I'm fine."

"Oh good," Anna says as she spots Becky and Charlotte. "Come meet my oldest son." She pulls them over. "Allen, this is Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair."

"Ladies," AJ says with a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too, AJ," Becky says before she can stop herself.

AJ frowns a little. "Wow, haven't been called that in a long time."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting it." He smiles. "Call me AJ all you want. All right, the easy part is done." He looks at the boys. "Stay with Grandma."

"Where are you going?" Tucker asks.

"To talk to your Grandpa." He looks at Anna. "Where is he?"

"Out getting wood."

"Okay. Probably the best place. Won't be yelling in here if that's where it goes."

"It won't be that bad," Anna says.

* * *

Becky steps outside midafternoon to take in some fresh air. She smiles as she moves to sit on the porch swing. As she brings her knees up, she sees the door open again. She wraps her arms around her knees and watches as AJ steps outside.

"Hey," he says. "I didn't think anyone else would be crazy enough to sit out here."

Becky laughs softly. "I do it every year," she responds. "Doesn't matter the weather. Last year you couldn't see past the lot because of the snow and fog."

He chuckles as he sits down beside her. "How long have you been coming here?"

"Um… This is our ninth year. Wow. That's wild to think about."

"How'd you get started coming here? If you don't mind me asking."

"Charlotte and I were on our way to her hometown for Christmas when her car broke down just outside of town. This was the only place that had a room available. We just fell in love with the inn and the town. Everything about it." She looks at AJ. "We've heard a lot about you over the years though. At least from Anna."

"I'm sure my Dad wouldn't have had anything nice to say about me." He shrugs. "Would've deserved everything he said though." He watches her closely. "I'm sorry, but have we met before?"

Becky shakes her head slowly. "No, we haven't."

"I don't know what it is about you, but you just seem very familiar."

"Kinda felt the same thing when I saw you earlier." She smiles. "So how'd it go with your Dad?"

"Better than I thought it would. We talked and while it's not perfect, we're at least going down the right path."

"It's a good start then."

"Exactly." AJ sighs. "And now he's showing the boys how to split wood. I can't even say show, because they all know how. But they're splitting wood with him."

"Is that something you did with him?"

"All the time." He runs a hand through his hair as he looks at Becky. "I don't know how much you know or what they've told you or what you think of me…" He shrugs. "I've made mistakes in my life. I'm not perfect. But there hasn't been a day that's gone by that I haven't thought about my family in some way."

She nods. "Everyone makes mistakes, AJ. It's what makes us human. You're here now. That has to mean something."

He nods. "I doubt many people think the same thing. I'm not happy with what I've done, but I can't change it. I can move on from it."

"If they can't see that, then that's their problem." She rests her hand on his shoulder when he leans over, resting his arms on his legs. "I've heard nothing but good things about you. Your Mom never spoke badly when you came up. The only thing I know is what I'm sure most people know. You and Andrew had a fight and you left." She has to wonder if it's what she learned when she was with him.

"It was such a stupid fight." He sighs and glances over at Becky. "What the hell is it about you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I haven't talked about this with anyone and here I am wanting to spill my heart to you. Hell, my ex-wife never even knew what the fight was about."

"Must be my Irish charm."

AJ snorts. "That must be it." He shakes his head. "I'm trying though."

"That's what counts, AJ. You're here. And hey, even if you and your Dad don't get back to what you used to be, your boys will know their Grandparents."

He nods. "That's one of the biggest reasons I did it. Yes, I want to repair my relationship with my family, I want my boys to know them."

"Daddy!" Tucker yells as he runs around the inn. "Grandpa said he taught you how to split wood."

AJ smiles at his youngest son. "He did. I was the same age you were when you learned."

Tucker's eyes widen. "Cool! Will you come do it with us?"

"I think I can handle that." He looks at Becky. "I'll see you later."

"No," Tucker says. "Becky has to come too."

"I do?" Becky asks with a smile. "But I've never done it before."

"Daddy can teach you." Tucker pulls on her hand. "Please?"

"Well, how can I say no to that?" She smiles at AJ as she stands up. "I guess you're teaching me."

"I guess so." AJ smiles.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** There is only one chapter left of this!


	8. It's Tradition

**Epilogue – It's Tradition**

~A Year Later~

This is the first year that Becky hadn't been able to make it to the inn when the others gone. Unlike every other year, she had to stay at work until the day before Christmas Eve. It had been disappointing, but there was nothing she could do and she understood. So instead of going with the others, she would meet them there on Christmas Eve.

Over the last year, Becky's life had changed for the better. She'd gotten a promotion at work; one she hadn't been expecting. But that hadn't been the only change. It was her birthday when she received a call from a number she didn't recognize. Normally she wouldn't have answered it, but something told her to answer this one. She's glad she did. AJ had called, after begging Anna for her number, to wish her a happy birthday. She still isn't sure how he knew it was her birthday, but she doesn't care anymore.

Since that day, they have talked on a regular basis. Becky isn't sure what to consider their relationship, but she does know that despite not seeing each other since the previous Christmas there's something there. She'll be lucky enough to see him again soon.

As Becky walks up to the doors of the inn, she has to wonder if AJ and the boys are here yet. She walks inside, her smile widening at the sounds and smells all around her. She sets her bags down by the stairs before walking over to the desk. She rings the bell and waits for someone to come up.

"Hi there," Stephanie says with a bright smile. "We were wondering when you would get here."

"Got here as soon as I could," Becky replies. "I couldn't get out of work before yesterday."

"Promotions are great like that, right?"

"Oh yes." Becky smiles as she takes her key from Stephanie. "Thanks. Charlotte and Renee here?"

"I believe so. They said they wanted to wait for you before heading out today. Their normal rooms."

"Great. Thank you." She starts to walk away but stops and turns to Stephanie again. "What about your brother?"

Stephanie laughs softly. "AJ will be here this afternoon. He just called."

"Thanks." Becky is sure she's blushing, but she can't help it. She walks over and grabs her bags before walking upstairs. She smiles when she sees both Charlotte and Renee standing outside her door. "Hi, best friends."

"Hi back," Charlotte says. They follow Becky into the room. The moment she sets her bags down, they're hugging her. "You can never leave us like this again. Tradition isn't tradition without you."

Becky laughs. "Hopefully it'll be back next year."

"It better be."

Renee smiles. "We want to hear about this thing between you and AJ."

"Of course you do." Becky shrugs. "We're talking. I don't know what exactly it is, but it's going somewhere. Please don't make a big deal out of anything when he gets here. I don't know what he wants."

Charlotte nods. "We will try to behave."

"No promises," Renee says.

"You two have been with Roman and Dean too long." Becky smiles with a shake of her head. "Okay. Where to first? You have to catch me up around here."

"The tree, of course," Charlotte says.

They spend the rest of the morning walking around the town seeing all of the Christmas decorations. They spend a short time at the tree; with the agreement to come back tonight like they always do. It's midafternoon when they arrive back at the inn. Becky sees a family SUV now in the parking and can't help but smile; AJ's here.

"That smile must mean AJ's here," Renee says.

Becky blushes but nods. "Yeah." She follows Charlotte and Renee inside. Without even realizing she's doing it, she immediately looks around for AJ.

"Hi Becky!" Tucker exclaims as he runs over and hugs her.

Becky smiles as she returns the hug. "Hi there, Tucker." She watches as he looks up at her. "You've grown since last year. Pretty soon you'll be taller than me."

"You should see Casey."

"Yeah? Did he grow too?"

"Yes! Dad says he's gonna be as tall as him by Easter."

"Well, you never know." She smiles at him again.

"Tucker, don't talk her ear off," AJ says walking down the stairs.

Becky looks over at AJ and smiles. "Oh, he won't. I bet I'd talk his ear off before he'd talk mine off. What do you think, Tucker?"

"I think neither of us will do that." He shakes his head as he walks away. "Crazy Irishwoman."

AJ's eyes widen. "Tucker James!"

"What? That's what you call her."

"Tucker!" AJ sighs.

Becky laughs as she steps over to AJ. "Crazy Irishwoman, am I? You haven't seen nothing yet." She pushes him playfully.

AJ chuckles. "Well, I'm gonna have to say yeah, you're a crazy Irishwoman."

"So mean." She smiles as she pushes him again. "It's good to see you again."

"You too. Can I give you a hug now? Or are you planning on pushing me again?" He smiles when she lets him pull her into a hug.

"I can't believe how tall Tucker got."

"You should see the other two." AJ shakes his head. "They really need to stop growing." He looks over at the sounds of footsteps. "Speak of the devils."

"Oh my." As Tucker had stated, Casey has definitely grown. He's just about Becky's height now. "Casey, you'll wake up tomorrow taller than me."

"If you say so," Casey says with a slight eye roll.

"And Hunter…" She shakes her head. "Wow. I can only imagine how your Dad feels about seeing you three growing so quickly."

"So, Dad," Casey says with a smile. "Do we make you do it?"

Becky looks at AJ in time to see him frown. "What's he talking about?"

"No clue," AJ answers.

Casey rolls his eyes. "Look up."

Both AJ and Becky look up to see that they're standing under the mistletoe. Becky wrinkles her nose. She doesn't remember ever seeing that before; of course she never really paid attention.

"It's tradition," Charlotte says as she stands behind the boys.

AJ looks down at Becky and shrugs. "Who can buck tradition?" He leans down and kisses her softly.

Becky closes her eyes at the feel of AJ's lips on hers. She rests her hands on his upper arms even though she knows she should pull back. Instead, she doesn't want this moment to end. Apparently she isn't the only one that doesn't want it to end, because AJ is the one who deepens the kiss.

"Ewww… Dad…" Hunter groans.

AJ finally pulls back at that and clears his throat. "Um…" He looks at Becky and smiles. "Maybe we can make that a tradition."

 **The End**


End file.
